1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital broadcasting and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving stereoscopic video.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Digital broadcasting service using a 3D image, together with UDTV service, has been in the spotlight as the next-generation broadcasting service subsequent to HDTV. It is expected that 3DTV service, enabling a user to enjoy a 3D image in each home, may be provided in a few years on the basis of the development of relevant technologies, such as the launch of a commercial stereoscopic display having a high picture quality.
3D broadcasting service now being commercially served or served as a model chiefly uses stereoscopic video composed of a left image and a right image. A frame-compatible method of forming left/right images into one screen using a format, such as a side-by-side format or a top-and-bottom format, coding the image screen, and transmitting the coded data, a service-compatible method of separately coding left/right images and transmitting the coded data, and so on may also be used as the stereoscopic video service method.